Cigarrillos
by Zac Green
Summary: ALERTA ESTO ES UN PWP Y UNA CRACK PAIRING(?) Pero él se lo había dicho. Él le había advertido. No eran sólo cigarillos. ConstantinexBruce


Bien, esta vez he venido con una ship algo crack que me ha encantado(?) El BrucexJohn.

Y como el tema es cigarrillos, esto ha venido a colación.

En Ao3 pueden encontrar a mi compañera, responsable de mi nuevo hype(?)

La hallarán como papaversomniferum

* * *

 **Cigarrillos**

Era una mala idea. No solo por el hecho de que ese hombre había sido uno de los grandes amores de Zee, también porque sabía que era tonto provocar al tipo que no tendría mucho remordimiento a la hora de prenderle fuego o ponerle algún hechizo a manera de broma pesada. Su mal humor era al parecer una de sus características y si algo lo sacaba a flote era que lo subestimaran.

Eso seguramente lo sabía John, y por eso lo había usado en su contra, pero a esas alturas poco le interesaba. El impulso por mostrarle quien mandaba al jodido Constantine.

Por eso no tuvo ninguna clase de reparos a la hora de empujarlo contra una de las paredes de la cueva, ni tampoco cuando restringió su respiración con uno de sus poderosos brazos.

El olor a tabaco lo golpeó casi enseguida. Y es que si no fuese por la magia, probablemente aquella chimenea con pies habría estado pudriéndose en alguna cama de la división de oncología de un mal hospital. Los ojos azules penetraron en él, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos. No pudo evitar sentirse enfadado al dejar que el bastardo sonriera de lado, arrogante.

— No vas a hacerlo. — se burló el rubio con la voz cortada por la falta de aire.

— Pruébame. — Bruce apretó con más fuerza el cuello bajo su ante brazo.

— Adelante, hazlo. — John alzó los brazos, en señal de que no usaría la magia para salvarse.

Eso solo arrancó un gruñido del murciélago. La presión entre ambos cuerpos fue aumentando, y fue un indicador para Constantine de que había llevado muy lejos al murciélago. Aun así, la sensación de tener el cuerpo duro del héroe más respetado y temido del planeta era tentador. Era tentador comprobar que de nuevo, él había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas con tan poco. Se humedeció los labios con antelación, y fue por la boca del vigilante. El brazo cedió y tomó un lugar nuevo, en su cadera, sosteniéndolo aún contra la pared. Él enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Bruce y atrajo su cuerpo para permitir que la bendita boca lo volviera loco.

John gimió guturalmente cuando los malditos dientes perfectos de Bruce acribillaron la piel tierna debajo de su mandíbula, haciéndolo estremecerse de placer.

— Apestas a tabaco barato. — protestó Bruce, pero él solo pudo emitir una risa mezclada con un gemido. Podía sentir la entrepierna caliente y semi dura rozarse con la suya propia aun con toda la armadura de kevlar. Probablemente era solo su mente calenturienta jugándole una mala pasada, pero estaba cachondo. No podía evitarlo.

— Y eso te pone como un animal. —replicó como pudo, invitando a que fuese más duro con él. Sus pantalones se abieron sin oponerle algún tipo de resistencia al murciélago. Los dedos ágiles del Caballero de Gótica abrieron su camisa, y no se molestaron en sacarle el saco. Sonrió de la forma más ácida que podía, y de la forma en pudo fue liberando al hombre de su traje. — ¿Qué? ¿No hay una cena romántica? ¿Ni una fina habitación? —se burló ahora de Bruce.

— Hay una mesa de operaciones. Si tienes suerte. — sermoneó dejando que él rubio le retirase la máscara, solo para dar paso a una expresión severa. Marcó al hechicero, lo mordió hasta que tuvo la certeza de que esas huellas permanecerían. Lo hizo retorcerse bajo su tacto, justo como deseaba.

* * *

John aceptaba que había sido su culpa. Había presionado a Bruce hasta hacerlo explotar, y no lo culpaba si ahora estaba buscando torturarlo de alguna manera.

Por eso consideró que era justo entregarse cuando la boca del millonario lo capturó. Arqueó su espalda cuando la lengua experimentada alcanzó los lugares correctos, y tensó su cuerpo para contenerse mientras sentía el placer comenzar a invadirlo. Bruce había aceptado llevarlo a la mesa de operaciones solo para prepararlo como era necesario.

Y allí estaba: abierto de piernas para el maldito detective que –demonios, tenía que admitirlo – sabía lo que hacía. La esponjosa y húmeda lengua estaba hurgando en su cuerpo, con una seguridad que era aterradora.

Deseaba correrse. Las ganas de explotar en la boca de Bruce eran tan intensas como la necesidad de fumarse un buen cigarrillo. Después vinieron sus dedos. Pudo escuchar la pulla del más joven, y –también- tuvo que admitir que lo comenzaba tomar desprevenido. Por eso decidió abandonarse a la embriagadora sensación.

Echó sus piernas a los hombros bien formados y un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando fue invadido. Pequeños escalofríos lo acosaron. La sonrisa triunfante del moreno lo obligó a fruncir el ceño y tomar su rostro para reclamar un beso que fue todo menos tierno.

— Bien, creo que estás… Probando tu punto. — admitió John tratando de no sonar tan agitado. Como podía, con las piernas empujaba a Bruce hacia su cuerpo con violencia cuando este se detenía a disfrutar de su agonía.

— ¿Eso es una disculpa? — preguntó deteniéndose por completo está vez. Los irises verdes centellearon y esta vez él se empujó contra el vigilante.

— Cierra la boca y no se te ocurra parar. Estoy cerca. — el tono de advertencia estaba tan invadido de necesidad y deseo que solo consiguió que una risa nasal y ronca fuese la respuesta de Bruce.

— De nuevo.

— Sigue follándome.

* * *

Bruce se lo había dicho a John. Con las cosas de Ivy no es buena idea arriesgarse.

— No vayas a fumar esto.

— ¿O qué?

— ¿Lo hiciste?

— …

— Cuando te digo que no hagas algo, no es sin una razón.

— Solo son cigarrillos.

— Cigarrillos hechos con tabaco de Pamela Isley.

— Sin ofender, Batsy, tus villanos no son… Bueno, ya sabes.

— ...

— Son cigarrillos, ¿qué puede pasar?

Pero no. Claro que Constantine tomó el tabaco que le habían confiscado a la preciosa pelirroja, y por supuesto que lo había fumado.

* * *

Nuevamente se ha usado a la pobre Pam para fines totalmente impuros y muy cochinos, pero, hey, me parecía buena idea al inicio.

Y me ha gustado como quedó esto.


End file.
